nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Invader Zim
700px 30.03.2001 (Nickelodeon) 03.12.2005 (Nick) }} Invader Zim ist eine von Jhonen Vasquez entwickelte US-amerikanische Zeichentrickserie. Die Serie wurde in den Jahren 2001 bis 2002 für den zum Viacom-Konzern gehörenden Fernsehsender Nickelodeon produziert. In den USA lief die Serie seit März 2001. Es wurden nur zwei Staffeln produziert. Noch vor dem Ende der zweiten Staffel – nach 27 produzierten Folgen mit 46 Episoden – wurde die Serie im Dezember 2002 wieder abgesetzt und viele Folgen blieben trotz fertigem Storyboard unproduziert. In Deutschland war die Serie ab Dezember 2005 auf Nick Deutschland und in der Schweiz seit dem 25. November 2006 auf SF zwei im Zweikanalton zu sehen. Zuletzt wurde die Serie auf dem Pay-TV-Sender Nicktoons Deutschland ausgestrahlt. Kurzbeschreibung Ganz allein und durch seine eigene Dummheit ruiniert der größenwahnsinnige Zim die Operation „Drohender Untergang“, welche seiner Rasse (den Irken) die Vorherrschaft über die Galaxis sichern sollte. Zim wird deswegen auf den Planeten Fressotopia verbannt. Dort hört er von der Operation „Drohender Untergang Episode Zwei“ und kehrt zurück, um eine zweite Chance zu erhalten. Um Zim nun endgültig loszuwerden und wenigstens den Erfolg von Operation „Drohender Untergang Episode Zwei“ zu sichern, schicken ihn seine Anführer, die „Allmächtigen Allergrößten“, die Zim auf den Tod nicht ausstehen können, an einen Ort, an dem ein Planet vermutet wird. Zufälligerweise gibt es dort auch einen Planeten – die Erde. Zim allerdings würde es im Traum nicht einfallen, dass man ihn eigentlich nur loswerden will. Da die Allmächtigen Allergrößten Zim nicht mit einer funktionierenden S.I.R. (Standard Informations Sammel-Roboter, im Original Standard-issue Information Retrieval) – Einheit als Unterstützung ausrüsten wollen, bekommt er stattdessen den psychotischen, hedonistischen, kleinen Roboter namens G.I.R. (nicht einmal G.I.R. selbst weiß, wofür das G in seinen Namen steht), der von den Allmächtigen Allergrößten in der Eile aus einem Haufen Müll zusammengesetzt und Zim als besonders fortschrittliches Modell verkauft wurde. Auf der Erde angekommen versucht Zim, sich erst einmal möglichst unauffällig zu verhalten. Er passt seine Basis dem Stil der Menschen an, sie wird zu einem Haus mit einem WC-Schild mit einem Mann drauf (im Glauben, es sei ein Zeichen, das hier ein Mensch lebe) an der Eingangstür. G.I.R. wird mit einem grünen Hundeanzug mit überdeutlichem Reißverschluss getarnt. Zim selbst verkleidet sich als Mensch (zumeist als Schuljunge), vergisst dabei aber seine grüne Haut und das Fehlen seiner Ohren zu kaschieren. Um die Schwächen (in ihrem Verteidigungssystem gegen außerirdische Invasoren) und Geheimnisse der Erdlinge herauszufinden, schleust er sich in die Schule (Skool) ein. Alles scheint nach Plan zu verlaufen. Er hat allerdings nicht mit seinem ziemlich exzentrischen Mitschüler Dib gerechnet, der Zim und seine eigentlich recht stümperhafte Maskerade von Anfang an durchschaut. Ein Glück für Zim: Seine Mitschüler glauben Dib kein Wort, da viele ihn schlichtweg für einen durchgedrehten Psychotiker halten. Im Grunde ist das aber auch nicht weiter relevant, denn auch ohne Dib scheitern Zims Pläne meistens gnadenlos, aufgrund des übersteigerten Selbstwertgefühls des kleinen Irken sowie seiner enormen Pechsträhne und nicht zuletzt wegen seines völlig durchgeknallten Roboters G.I.R. Synchronisation Episodenliste Staffel 1 # 06A Berufsberatung (Career day) # 06B Kampf-Dib (Battle Dib) # 07A Die Planetenentführer (Planet jackers) # 07B Der Hypnosepickel (Rise of the zitboy) # 08A Die Invasion des idiotischen Hundegehirns (Invasion of the idiot dog brain) # 08B Das böse Gummischwein (Bad, bad rubber piggy) # 09A Zimmer mit Elch (A room with a moose) # 09B Hamstergeddon (Hamstergeddon) # 10A Babyplage (Plague of babies) # 10B Bloatys Pizzaschwein (Bloaty's Pizza Hog) # 11A Von Tür zu Tür (Door to door) # 11B Ärger mit der Videothek (FBI warning of doom) # 12A Sülzus Maximus (Bolognius Maximus) # 12B Gaz setzt sich durch (Game Slave 2) # 13 Kampf der Planeten (Battle of the planets) # 14 Ein grauenvolles Halloween (Halloween spectacular of spooky doom) # 15A Mysteriöse Mysterien (Mysterious Mysteries) # 15B Der Dib-Klon (Future Dib) # 16A Planet Hobo 13 (Hobo 13) # 16B Zim's großer Tag (Walk for your lifes) # 17A Megadoomer (Megadoomer) # 17B Kopfläuse (Lice) # 18A Entführt (Abducted) # 18B Die überaus traurige Geschichte vom Hühnerfuß (The sad, sad tale of Chickenfoot) # 19A GIR tickt aus (GIR goes crazy and stuff) # 19B Dibs erfülltes Leben (Dib's wonderful life of doom) # 20 Tak, die grässliche Neue (Tak: The hideous new girl) # 21 Lästige Besserwisser (Backseat drivers from beyond the stars) # 22A Mortos der Seelendieb (Mortos Der Soulstealer) # 22B Zim isst Waffeln (Zim eats Waffles) # 23A Tumult in Zims Garten (The girl who cried Gnome) # 23B Ein Raumschiff erwacht (Dibship Rising) # 24A Der endgültige Beweis (Vindicated!) # 24B Wählt Zim (The voting of the doomed) # 25 Schwein gehabt, Gaz! (Gaz, taster of pork) # 26 Der Bratkönig der aus dem All kam (The frycook what came from all that space) # 27 Das schrecklichste Weihnachtsfest aller Zeiten (The most horrible X-Mas ever) Veröffentlichung Turbine Media bestätigte auf Facebook, dass man die Serie 2014 auf DVD veröffentlichen möchte. Die Serie erschien am 17. Oktober 2014 auf DVD. Invader ZIM - Die komplette Serie → Siehe: Invader ZIM - Die komplette Serie / Nicktoons DVD-Boxen der 90er Quellen Weblinks * *EPisodeWorld.com: Invader ZIM Episodenguide *Gute Fanseite "Room with a Moose" (Raum mit einem Elch, englisch) en:Invader Zim nl:Invader Zim Kategorie:Shows Kategorie:Kinder- und Jugendfernsehserie Kategorie:Nicktoons